Ransomed
by Kimmy Nagasaki
Summary: VaronXJoey Someone kidnapped Mai... or did they?
1. OH NONESS!

    Hey guys! here's a short story Idea I had since i saw varon for the first time... so if you people like this Then i'll write a longer story. 

**_Ransomed_**

* * *

    Joey ran as hard as he could. He had to save Mai...or something horrible would happen... he was sure of it. Joey turned the corner quickly and ran into someone; Yugi. The two hit the ground with a hard klunk. Yugi got up and brushed himself off. "Sorry" Joey muttered as he ran by Him, "I-i- have to do something"

"Joey are you ok?" He asked as he ran off

"I dont have time yug" he said in the distance, "I have to save her!"

"save who?" he asked but it was too late. Joey was gone.

    He had recived the note only 5 mintues ago, but who knew what the kidnapper would do to Mai...He had been so discreat in the note...

_wheeler-_

_I have her... If you want the one you "love" back, meet at the warehouse at pier 3 NOW. Who knows what I Might do.......you have ten minutes....._

    It didn't matter who sent it, all that mattered was that he got mai back. Joey began to run harder, and soon rain began to fall heavily on his head soaking him to the bone. "just a couple of blocks mai" he said to himself as he turned onto pier 5, "I'll save you"

_A minute left..._

    Joey finally reached the warehouse at pier three and Pushed the door open. It was dark inside, and there was now thunder outside. "MAI!" Joey called out, "ARE YOU HERE?!" He was answered by a call thunder and a crack of lighting, reavealing a figure on a couple of crates.

"Welcome wheeler" the voice said, "i'd knew you'd come if I used mai as bait"

    "What do you want with her?" Joey called out to the voice, the thunder rolling again, "She hasn't done anything to you... I think." The lightning crashed reavealing the figure's pearly whites. "Wheeler your as dumb as you are handsome" the voice said as the voice got closer, "I haven't kidnapped mai...I've kidnapped you." The thunder rumbled once more. "What?" Joey said looking around confused, "What do you mean?"

    "What I mean is this..." the voice said, "Is that i've captured _YOU_." The lightning flashed revealing the face of a figure Joey reconized. "VARON!" joey said in shock, his eyes wide, "WH-"

    Varon's lips crushed against Joey's heavily and as soon as it came they were removed. Joey looked into the darkness confused. "Come here you coward!" He said angrily, "Where are you?!" Joey looked behind him and discovered that Varon was closing the door behind his as another clash of thunder and lighting occured. "Im right here wheeler" Varon said grinning, "A little angry are we? Your exactly like me!"

    "I am nothing like you Varon!" he said trying to find him in the darkness again, "Now come out and face me!"

    "Fine" varon said appearing in front of him again as the lightining flashed again, "I will." The lightning startled joey Giving Varon the chance to grab Joey's arms and pin him against the wall. "Wheeler Your such a chicken" Varon said staring into his clear Chocolate-colored eyes, "It's time to make you into a man" Joey looked at him confused as once again Varon leaned in and kissed his neck lovingly. Joey tried to struggle but varon's grip was to strong, and he couldn't concentrate with Varon kissing him. Quickly Varon moved his attention from Joey's neck to his mouth again, however Joey accepted him this time. Varon grinned into the kiss and began kissing him harder, their tounges dancing like male butterflies fighting over Females. Varon stopped for a brief second to see Joey's reaction; extremely Dazed.

    "Wheeler Your such a pansy." He said letting him go, "I haven't even got anywhere and your already Horny." Joey came to senses adn snapped back at him. "I ain't horny, and I dont like you!" Joey said triumphantly. Varon grinned. "Your kiss sure as hell didn't say that......"

-INSERT REALLY HORNY YAOI SCENE(see my profile for more info)-

    "i'll see you soon wheeler, so we can have some fun eh?" Varon asked seductively. Joey looked at Varon and let out a cocky grin. "I dont think so." Joey said as he opened, "I'll think maybe I'll kidnap you nextime..."

Varon Grinned. "I'd like to see you try"

* * *

Please review this! I really like the plot idea! 


	2. Oh NoNess! Edited

**AN:** Hey guys, It's been awhile since I last wrote a story about Yugioh. I recently re-read my version of Ransomed here on from my teen years and was horrified at the trash I wrote. The grammar, the spelling, it was all horrific. XD

Anyway, Because of how ashamed I am, I rewrote it over. Good news is that it actually shows how I've improved somewhat with age.

The bad news? Your gonna have to go to my other author sites to read the Yaoi. Yeah I know, I'm such a pansy (I can't believe i even used those lines back then XD), but I'm really considering probably writing more of this, if i have the time.

Anyway, for your reading pleasure, here is the re-written Ransomed, still without Yaoi(check mah profile).

Peace, Hentai, Happiness

Kimmy Nagasaki

P.S. I own none of the characters that were used in the television series/manga Yugioh, so no suing. 3

* * *

Joey ran through rain breathing heavily. Something terrible was going to happen to Mai, one of his former crushes, but now closet friend. He was sure of it. Joey wasn't sure what this inkling was, but it was not good. Turning the corner quickly, Joey rant into someone, the two boys immediately falling to the ground with a hard clunk. The other person was Yugi, another of his closest friends. The tri color haired boy stood up and brushed himself off, apologizing profusely. Joey would've stopped to apologize, but he didn't have time. With a quickly muttered "Sorry Yug," Joey continued to run.

"Wait Joey! What's wrong!?"

"I don't have time Yug" he said in the distance, "I have to save her!"

"Save her? Save who?" Yugi questioned, but it was too late; Joey was already around the block and out of the view of the small boy's violet eyes.

He had received the note only 5 minutes ago, but who knew what this sadistic and possibly psychotic kidnapper would do to Mai; he had been so discreet in the note that Joey could only decipher the obvious details;

**_Wheeler-_**

**_I have her. If you want your pretty blond friend back, you'd best meet me at the warehouse at pier 3. That means now. Who knows what I might do; I guess you only have ten minutes before you find out the stupid girl's fate._**

It didn't matter who sent it or what his or her intentions were, all that mattered was that his friend returned with him safe and sound. Joey began to push himself to run harder, and soon after the rain fell harder on his body, soaking him to the bone. "Just a couple of blocks Mai" he said to himself as he turned onto pier 5, "I'll save you. I promise."

_A minute left..._

Joey at the sight of pier 3 pushed himself harder, reaching the warehouse and pushing the door open with all of his might, adrenaline making it easier to open such a heavy door. When he peeked his wet head inside all he could see was darkness, until a flash of lighting from outside revealed a shadowy figure near a pile of crates. "Mai!" Joey called out, "Are ya here?! I'm here to save ya!" He was only answered by a call thunder

"Welcome Wheeler" the voice said, "I'd knew you'd be stupid enough to come if I used Mai Valentine as bait."

"Who are you, and what do you want with her?" Joey called out to the voice, the thunder rolling again, "She hasn't done anything to you... I think." The lightning flashed once more, revealing the figure gone. Joey searched frantically through the darkness, praying slightly that the figure wouldn't jump out of nowhere and attack him. His eyes were adjusting terribly to the dark because of the lightning. "Wheeler you're as dumb as you are handsome" the voice said as the warehouse door rolled closed behind him, "I haven't kidnapped Mai; I've kidnapped you." The thunder rumbled once more. "What?" Joey said looking around confused, trying to find the source of the voice, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," the voice said. "is that I've captured _YOU!" _The lightning flashed revealing a familiar face with brown spiky hair, a set of goggles holding it back, and brilliant azure eyes. Joey immediately recognized the face; it was someone he hadn't seen since battle city.

"Varon!" Joey said in shock, his eyes wide, "Wh-"

Varon's lips crushed against Joey's heavily. As rapid and quick as Varon's lips touched Joey's, they were removed, hidden once again in the darkness. Joey searched into the darkness confused. "Come here you coward!" He said angrily, "Where are you?!"

"I'm right here Wheeler" Varon said grinning in the darkness, "A little angry that your reason for coming out here wasn't even involved? I'd be just as pissed too."

"I am nothing like you Varon!" he said trying to find him in the darkness again, though happy that Mai was safe, "Now come out and face me like a man!"

"Fine" Varon said with a sigh, appearing in front of him again as the lightning flashed again, "I will." For Varon to move as fast as he was in the lightning, it startled Joey, giving Varon the chance to grab Joey's arms and pin him against the metal warehouse wall. "Boo." Varon said plainly with a smirk, staring into his scared chocolate-colored eyes, "You're such a chicken shit Wheeler. It's about time to make you into a man" Joey looked at him confused as once again Varon leaned in and kissed his neck lovingly.

Joey tried to struggle but for someone as lean as Varon was, his grip was strong, and he couldn't concentrate with Varon kissing him. Quickly Varon moved his attention from Joey's neck to his mouth again, however Joey accepted him this time. Varon grinned into the kiss and began kissing him harder, their tongues dancing for dominance like male butterflies fighting over females. Varon stopped for a brief second to see Joey's reaction; dazed in lust.

"Christ Wheeler," he said letting him go, "I haven't even got anywhere and you're already horny." Joey immediately came to senses from those words and snapped back at him. "I ain't horny, and I don't like you!" Joey said triumphantly crossing his arms. Varon grinned. "Your kiss sure as hell didn't say that."

Joey remained silent. Varon had made a point. He'd kept it from his friends that he was bisexual for a long time. Hell, even Yugi didn't know yet and for good reason; not that he would ever tell the tri haired boy.

_

Yaoi Part edited out :(

_

"We'll have to meet you soon Wheeler, so we can have some fun eh?" Varon asked seductively. He ran his hand down his shoulder and headed for the closed warehouse door. Joey looked at Varon and let out a cocky grin. "I don't think so." Joey said as he went through the door, most of the rain coming to a stop, "I'll think maybe I'll kidnap you next time."

Varon Grinned. "I'd like to see you try"


End file.
